Friends or Lovers?
by LoveWinsOverHate
Summary: Setting off on a voyage across the unforgiving sea, although things might not be all that bad when our own little heart-warming Moana, finds our darling little Ariel. Will they see if they can be friends forever, or will they cross the line to lovers? (Fluffy story) (Lemon warning) (Girl on girl action?) (Maui action too!)


_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I decided to write this story, I have watched this movie five goddamn times this morning. I have a child who loves this movie, so might as well write this story, sigh… Here we go I guess.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN MOANA, NOR DO I OWN THE LITTLE MERMAID**_

 _ **On to the story, please enjoy, my loves!**_

 _Moana_ was unsure how long it had been since she saved the world with the Demi-God Maui, it had been a year or so.

Unsure of what she was supposed to do with her time, she helped her father as much as she could, so that she could get as much training as possible before she had to become the chieftess of her village.

Although, that still left her with too much time on her hands, with the settling on the new island.

Her father was busy with their people, her mother was busy being the Chiefs wife, birthing babies and whatnot.

She sighed as she laid on the shore, looking up at the blindingly bright sky, she could feel the itch of an adventure surge through her.

It was crawling beneath her skin, as if though she would jump out of her skin at any moment, she needed to get up and she needed to leave again.

As she grabbed the canoe, planning on leaving for _anywhere_ at this point, she had packed enough provisions for at least three weeks' worth of sailing, in case she didn't find anywhere to dock her ship.

Leaving, she set off on her canoe, not telling anyone here she was going or the fact that she was leaving, "Goodbye…" She waved off to the shore, as Puah came and ran to the edge of the water, she began to swim to her boat.

The Ocean helped Puah on to the boat, sitting her on the dock gently, "I guess you're coming with me huh?" She smirked, as she began on her journey to god only knew where, she sighed as she began to sail away, she guessed her first stop would be to find Maui.

As she sailed along the open ocean, she saw red… Although she was sure that her eye had been playing tricks on her.

Then, she saw it again, the same red glint in the water that, seemed to be following her boat. She released the sails and let the boat stand still in the water. "Hmmm" What's there. She thought to herself, she leaned over the edge of the boat as she stared at the water.

"Hello there!" A gentle voice came from behind her.

Turning around quickly, she gasped, "Who – what are you?"

"I'm a mermaid silly, my name is Ariel, are you a human? What's your name? You have such pretty hair!" The girl – thing – mermaid spoke so quickly.

"I'm Moana, yes as far as I know I'm human and thank you!" Moana smiled as she sat down, "You're a mermaid, right?"

Ariel nodded as she looked at Moana's' legs, "Your skin is so pretty, I wish I had legs to go on land like you!" She smiled as she touched Moana's legs.

Moana recoiled slightly, not used to being touched, "Ariel, I am friends with the ocean, I can help you, ya know, walk on land with the ocean." Moana gasped and grinned at her, "You can help me find new lands to explore!"

Ariel blushed and grinned, "Are you sure that I can join you?"

Moana nodded and looked to her, "Yes, yes you can!"

Ariel smiled as she sat on the side of the boat so that she could keep her tail in the water, "So, what do you do for your humans?"

Moana adjusted the sails to try to aim towards what she though was a new island, "I am the daughter of the chief, I am supposed to be back on my island, but I needed an adventure."

Ariel nodded, "So you chose to come out here to explore?"

Moana nodded and looked around to see if she could find another island, "Yeah, I chose this. I was going to try to go and find Maui for another adventure, I still might, if you don't mind."

Ariel grinned, "Oh! I know Maui! Demi-god of the wind and sea, he's very… Different? Isn't he?"

Moana chuckled, "I suppose, he's quite the character isn't he."

Ariel grinned.

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself, we can ask each other questions." Moana offered, "You can start."

"Okay!" Ariel grinned and looked out to the ocean, "What kind of humans do you like? Do you like male humans or female humans?"

Moana blushed and laughed, "I guess you can say I don't particularly care, humans, non-humans, most are all the same." She shrugged, "I mean I'm 18 so I guess anyone who is my age."

Ariel blushed, "It's your turn to ask me a question."

Staying focused, she tried to navigate the waters as they got a little rougher, "Hmmm, what kind of people do you like Ariel? Girls or guys?"

Ariel's face was as red as her hair, "I like girls Moana."

Moana smiled, "Nice, I'm a girl." A moment of silence, "It's your turn to ask a question."

Not wanting to talk about the subject at hand anymore, she changed the subject, "What was your island like, the one you came from?"  
"I guess for some people you could consider it paradise, palm trees and coconuts, plenty for everyone. We lived in peace and prosper. I guess, I just wasn't cut out for that kind of life. I was bored there. My place wasn't there, my place was here, out on this ocean." She smiled at Ariel and began to reflect, "I mean if I wouldn't have left today, I probably would have never met someone as pretty as you!"

Ariel's face went red again, "I'm not as pretty as you, though."

Moana smiled as she bound the sail to go without her and sat next to Ariel, "You're very pretty…" She used her tan slender fingers to brush Ariel's hair behind her ear, "You're very beautiful…" She leaned in, kissing her gently on the cheek.

Ariel blushed, unsure of how to react, she wrapped her pale arms around Moana, hugging her close and nuzzling to her neck. "Thank you…"


End file.
